There's More To A Story Than You Think
by brittanymeatsix
Summary: Follows the movie 'Mean Creek'. (Major Movie Spoilers) This is your average story about a guy and a girl. Plus there group of friends that happen to be the culprits of a prank gone wrong. (Descriptions isn't my strong point!) I also have this story up on my quotev, I'm not copying. OC/Rocky
1. Chapter 1

*Katy's POV*

"Clyde! Katy!" I groaned, rolling over to get comfy again. "C'mon kids get up! First day of high school, you can't be late!" I heard the footsteps of my dad coming up the stairs. Well, I better get up or no allowance for me this week.

"I'm up. I'm up." I said before he could come in my room. I stretched, sitting up. I checked the time on my alarm clock, 7:23am. Oh. We won't be late after all. It barely takes 15 minutes to drive to school. My brother and I had our showers last night as well, so we actually have plenty of time. I threw the covers off of me and went down the stairs to get some breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed Clyde completely ready, eating blueberry pancakes.

"Kat? Why aren't you dressed? We leave in 10." My other dad complained. I gulped down my juice I was drinking. I looked at him wide eyed. "Yeah, hun it's almost 8 o'clock." Damnit my clock is messed up again! I bolted it back up the stairs to get dressed. I picked out my clothes and got ready as quick as possible. I brushed my teeth reminding my self to take a couple pancakes to eat at break. As soon as I was finished I picked up my backpack from beside my door and returned to my family.

"Remember to put your shoes on sis." Clyde said nudging me. I jabbed him in the ribs, lightly, with my elbow muttering a 'shut up' under my breath. He smirked running out to the car, "Shotgun!" I pulled on my sneakers and rushed out to the car. In a way I'm dreading school, I barely know anyone in this town since we just moved half way through the last year of middle school.

Well I might as well tell you a little about me since I'm only in the car. I'm Katy Anderson and in case you didn't catch it Clyde is my brother. My twin brother. We get along almost all the time but we argue like any other brother and sister would. And yes, I have two dads. They adopted Clyde and I shortly after they got married 10 years ago. We love them no matter what. We use to live in Cincinnati, Ohio but moved to Oregon shortly after being adopted. Anyway I want to be a hairdresser when I'm older, just because. I'm not keen on jobs that you need to have good grades for, it's not me.

"Have a good day, we wont be able to pick you up so we'll see you when we get home!" The car came to a halt. Clyde and I got out. Our dad who was sitting in the back moved to the front. They waved goodbye as they drove off. I turned to face the school and looked around the place. I noticed our only friend from middle school, Rocky, sitting on the stairs. He was sitting beside a lanky boy with short, dark hair. I grabbed Clyde by the arm dragging him over considering he hadn't spotted them.

"Hi Rocky, long time no see. Who's this?" I asked sitting beside him.

"Hey guys, this is Marty. Marty this is Clyde and Katy, my best friends from middle school." Told you. We all greeted each other. "Do you both want to come to my house after school?" Rocky asked smiling. I have to admit he is kinda cute with his dimples and beautiful brown eyes. He would never like a girl with braces and ratty shoulder length hair. Besides he's already got his eye on Susie Johnston.

"Uh, yeah sure we'll just have to call our dads from your house phone." Clyde answered with me nodding in agreement. Marty sniggered. We all looked at him for an explanation.

"You have gay dads?" I glared at him.

"What's it too yah?" He held up his hands in surrender as the first bell rang. We all got up and walked to the assembly hall to collect our schedules. I leaned into Clyde.

"If he's Rocky's friend and is going to hang with us more, he better not make jokes." I sneered.

"Oh, come on he barely made a little comment. What would you do anyway? Poke him with a pencil?" Clyde nudged me.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Clydo." We laughed and went our separate ways to our new classes. I have English first, my least favorite.

~At Lunch~

"Rocky, does your friend Marty have a problem with my dads?" I asked worried. I do not want to be the school out cast just because of some arrogant ass.

"Well he says he doesn't support anything his dad doesn't like. I think Marty is just scared of his dad not being proud and loving him." I just nodded and dropped the subject. "So, make any new friends"

"No and yes. Susie Johnston spoke to me asking if I wanted to go to the mall with her later today. You?" I sighed, I'd rather not spend time with her.

"Really? You should invite her round to my house? It would be fun plus you'd be popular!" He was far to excited. I remember he came round to my house just to tell me how much he loved her and asked for advice. Like what the hell?

"Well, maybe I don't want to be popular Rock." I sighed and walked away leaving my lunch with him. I'm not hungry anymore.

"Hey, I saw you storm away there, are you okay?" Great, Susie fucking Johnston.

"I'm fine." I stated bluntly without stopping. I don't even know why this is bothering me. It's just some stupid crush, I'll get over it eventually, to be fair I'm only 14. Screw it I'm not going over to his tonight, Clyde can go himself. Why am I even still thinking about this? Wow... I have problems. Does this happen with every teenage girl?

"Katy? What's wrong?" Clyde stopped me mid step making me almost fall over.

"How do you know somethings wrong?"

"Your my twin, how could I not?" He chuckled. I smiled, this is all I need right now. I huffed and told him I was going home early and that I'd talk to him later. Instead of going straight home I went and got some pizza at a nearby place. I was sat at a booth beside a window and of course started to think again. Maybe I do want to be popular, maybe I want more people to like me and be my friends. I'm sick of being the only girl in my little friend group. I took my cell phone out and dialed the number I recently got this morning in English. I just hope to god nothing goes wrong with this.

"Hello? Susie..."


	2. Chapter 2

*Katy's POV*

I can always remember my first day of high-school like it was yesterday. Now I'm in my last week of junior year as is Rocky and Clyde. Marty is in his senior. Yep, we're all still friends and pretty close ones at that. In fact Rocky and I are dating and have been for a year. Who would've thought? Susie Johnston and I are also friends. That day we went to the mall was actually really fun and it became a frequent thing. I've changed appearance wise too. I got my braces off and grew my hair, it's down to my waist now. I also took up the whole make-up thing and, I don't mean too brag but, I'm pretty good at it. It's actually my after school and Saturday job. I work at the salon in town doing hair, make-up and nails.

It's lunch time now and Rocky and I are sitting at our table waiting for Marty and Clyde. I took lunch with me, the cafeteria don't do any vegetarian options ever since we got a new principal. He doesn't believe in all that 'baloney'. He used a fucking meat to describe it, no shocker there. I'm not a vegetarian exactly. I just don't like the taste of meat. Yeah it's wrong to kill animals for food but that's what they're breed for isn't it? There's no point in having a farm full of cows for something to look at. They aren't anything interesting unless you're into that. I'm not judging. I just have my opinion.

"So, Kate? You free to come over tonight?" Rocky smirked.

"Hmm, that depends. Are we alone?" I winked at him playfully.

"Nah, I'm left babysitting and you know how boring that can get when all Sammy Boy talks about is Millie."

"He's not a baby so it's not 'babysitting'," he held his hands up in defense, "but yeah, I'll be 'round at maybe 7?"

"Working again?" Marty asked taking a seat across from me. I just replied with a 'mhm' and got back to my peaches. Susie soon joined us giving Clyde a kiss on the cheek as she sat down. Oh, did I forget to mention they go out? My bad. We carried out a normal, well as normal as we get, conversation until the bell went. The rest of school went by in a flash. I had to go straight to work after school so I didn't get to walk home with the guys today. Susie worked in the bakery just beside the salon so we walked to work together.

"So how's you and Clyde?" I started conversation, it's be a while since we had a boy chat.

"Fine, still not done _it_ yet though." She giggled as I cringed.

"Yeah, didn't want to know that about my brother."

"Sorry, what about you and Rocky? You two had sex yet?"

"Dude," I slapped her her playfully, "but yes, we have. Not just once either." I smirked.

"Kat, you have to give me the details."

"Gross, people actually do that?" She laughed. This was our stop. "I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Actually, I'm not at school for the rest of the week. I'm leaving for Tenerife in the morning."

"Right yeah, I forgot. Well I'll see you when you get back." We hugged goodbye and I went to work.

-Time Skip-

I got off my bike outside Rocky's basement window, which is also his bedroom window. I looked through it to see both Rocky and Sam sitting on the bed. Sam was holding an ice pack to his face. I knocked twice on the window to let them know someone was coming in. I peered open the window and was able to here the conversation they were having more clearly.

"...like it was breathing, like saying something, like it was saying 'Rocky you gotta do something about what's been going on.'" He sat up to look at Sam checking that he was still listening. I walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Rocky, who kissed me 'hello'.

"Hey Sammy, what happened to you?" Rocky went into his his bedside drawer and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"That asshole George Tooney beat me because I touched his precious camera." He sighed. I shook my head.

"The guy's a jerk." Rocky put a smoke in his mouth and lit it, only to have me steal it. American Spirits menthol my favorite.

"Yeah, something's gotta happen Sam," he took out another cigarette, "something's gotta give."

"We can call the police." Sam suggested.

"Police won't do jack." I said as I exhaled.

"I wish - I was bigger." Rocky nudged his little brother with his foot.

"Bigger? Just have to mention the fact I'm smarter." I laughed at Rocky who also nudged me.

"If you do something he'll just get you." George Tooney gets Rocky Maris. That's a headline you'll never see. Sam removed his makeshift ice pack from his face. My eyes widened, his black eye is worse than what I thought. I stubbed out the rest of my cigarette and moved to sit beside him.

"You ever use to get me? When we played hide and seek?" He smirked, I use to play hid and seek with them too. Sammy shook his head and said no. I grabbed his face to inspect his bruise. "He wouldn't have any better luck." He paused to take a drag. "Wanna know my secret hiding spot?" Sam and I look at him for an explanation as to why he was always lost. "The roof." He smiled that cheeky smile I fell for.

"Ana disappearing man." Sam said amused.

"Exactly."

"You sneaky bastard." I shook my head, smiling. Sam smiled thoughtfully and put the ice pack back on his face. Rocky sighed and looked at his brother.

"I'll go have my bath and leave you two alone." He got up and left, shutting the door behind him. Rocky moved over patting the space beside him. I crawled up and lay beside him, he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"So do you want to plot revenge on him?"

"Why don't we make it interesting and include Clyde and Marty? We could talk about it after school tomorrow?" I smiled up at him.

"You're not working tomorrow?" Rocky smirked.

"Not for another 2 weeks."

"Is it a plan then?" He asked climbing on top of me. I nodded biting my lip. "Yeah?" He kissed me.

"Yeah." I said nodding, then kissed him back. He wrapped my legs around his waist. I moaned into the kiss and Rocky tugged at my tee. I pulled away, "Your brother is in the house."

"Then I guess we'll have to keep quiet." He said getting up to put a sock on the door handle on the outside. I bit my lip again out of habit. He kneeled between my legs and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing it on the floor. "Now, where were we." Rocky gave me that same cheeky grin before crashing his lips onto mine.


End file.
